


The Temptress

by prayer_at_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ink, Secretaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayer_at_night/pseuds/prayer_at_night
Summary: Blaise was truly trying to behave for once, but his new secretary made it increasingly hard for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That was an awesome prompt, and I think I'd like to work with it more in the future - sexy secretaries are one of my many weaknesses! ;D I hope you like what I did with it this time around, my dear themightyflynn! :)
> 
> Many thanks to Grace for hosting this lovely fest, and for once again granting me an extension when I was being too scatterbrained to remember my own arse. ^^° You're the best! <3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nextgen_mod/16357221/15564/15564_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/).


End file.
